Caught by the enemy
by loliebolie
Summary: The war has been won by Voldemort, which is practically Ron's fault. Hermione goes into hidding with another identity, but runs into someone special who will change her life. slavery, grapic sex, bondage, torture, not for kids :
1. meeting the enemy

**Author's Note:**

**Hey :) This is my first story ever, so I really hope you'll enjoy it, and please comment on what I could do better or whether you liked the story or not.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Somehow, the mission to destroy all the horcruxes had failed miserably.

First of all, while trying to destroy the locket, it had told Ron things which made him change.

He started to isolate more and more, and Harry and Hermione could see him become darker.

One month after Ron had tried to destroy the horcrux, Harry found out that Ron was still wearing it around his neck. He tried to talk to Ron about it, but Ron wouldn't have any of it.

_***The night everything changed***_

One night, when Ron and Hermione were fast asleep, Harry cautiously took the locket from around Ron's neck and went deep into the forest. He took the sword of Gryffindor with him, but what he didn't realise, was that Ron was so attached to the locket, that he instantly woke up when Harry took it from him.

Finding a good quiet place somewhere deeper in the forest then he'd ever been, he sat down and watched the locket carefully. While trying to open it again, Ron came up from behind a bush, and started to run towards Harry with an angry grunt. Startled as he was, Harry dropped the locket and stumbled over the sword of Gryffindor. Ron quickly took the locket from the ground and started walking towards the sword, which he picked up, Harry still looking frightened as hell.

Harry saw Ron's eyes darken and wished he hadn't taken the horcrux this deep into the forest.

Trying to find his wand to protect himself from Ron, he saw Ron holding something up. He wondered what it was that seemed to make Ron so happy, but quickly saw that it was Harry's wand that Ron seemed to have summoned while Harry tripped over the sword.

Not knowing what Ron was about to do, Harry was trying to think of a way to get out of this mess.

Not realising what he was doing, he jumped to his feet, tackled Ron and grabbed his wand.

Ofcourse, Ron was much stronger and hold onto the wand and swung the sword forwards, making a big cut in Harry's chest.

Now realising what was happening, Harry let go of the wand and sat back, looking at the wound, then at Ron, and at the wound again. Ron also realised what he had done, and ran off as fast as he could, with Harry's wand still in his hand. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get out of the forest and away from Harry and Hermione.

_***3 years later***_

Hermione had found shelter at Albus Dumbledore's brother; Aberforth Dumbledore. When Hermione had found out about what Ron had done, she knew she couldn't live on as Hermione Granger, so she transformed her face with a complex spell. Lately, her life consisted of taking care of the old Aberforth and keeping up her disguise as Helen Gandler. Helen Gandler was a beautiful young platinum blond haired girl. She didn't have any friends because she was too afraid of people finding out about her true identity.

All she knew about the outside world, was that Voldemort had control over everyone, _everything_, in the wizarding world. Even some innocent muggles were kidnapped in their sleep, and then woke up in a forest, where they were being hunted like animals, just for the sake of the purebloods' fun. She had also read that Draco Malfoy, the biggest asshole possible, was now the Head Deatheater. He was Voldemorts loyal servant, Voldemort gave him everything he needed as long as he'd stay loyal to his master.

Snape was still headmaster at Hogwarts. There was no class called Defense against the Dark Arts anymore, Dark magic was now something they had to learn on Hogwarts.

On a nice, warm August day, Hermione decided to go to the mall for some fruit. She wore a small classy dress, which was bright red. While walking to the mall, she heard someone scream from down the street. Even though she knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, she ran to the place where she heard screams, and saw a horrible thing. She saw how a little girl was being crucioed because she had tried to steal a piece of pineapple from a death eater who was flirting with a not-interested girl.

The deatheater who was performing the spell saw her and whispered something to another deatheater. Before she could even see what was happening, something hit her and then she felt something awful, like she was in a rollercoaster that was going way too fast for her liking. Because of the horrible illness washing over her and the sudden change, she fainted.

When she finally woke up, she saw that she wasn't on the streets anymore, nor at Aberforth's home.

Not knowing where she was or whether anyone was there, she yelled: ''Anyone there?''

No one answered. ''Hello? Please, where am I?'' She screamed into the darkness. She started sobbing. She wanted to lie down, but found herself trapped in some kind of small cage, which was not big enough for her to lie down in. ''Please..'' she tried again, this time the lights slowly started to become brighter. There, only a few metres away from her, she saw a tall, muscular man watching her from a big chair.

''What were you doing down that street? Were you spying on us?!" The man asked her angrily.

She knew that voice.. It was as though an old friend talked to her, but she had never had a friend with the voice that was now bellowing more angry: ''WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE''.

She tried to explain to him that she only checked what it was that made a little girl scream that loud, but all that came out, was: ''I-I-I didn't m-mean t-to spy on y-you, I j-just heard strange n-noises''.

''What are you? A filthy mud-blood that likes to stick her nose into other people's business? Or are you just some stupid kid who doesn't know the rules?''

Then it hit her. The voice, the words she had heard so many times coming from that person.

'Filthy Mud-Blood' it were those words which made her realise who the person questioning her was.

Draco Malfoy. The Head Deatheater. Most loyal to Voldemort.

Her heart was racing and she knew he could see it, that he could _smell _her fear. He walked closer to her, so that she could see how much he had changed in the few years that she hadn't seen him.

He had become much taller and stronger, and it looked like he was wearing some kind of emotionless mask.

''I see you're getting more and more nervous. Is it because of my question? Or because you can see me now, and know who you are dealing with?'' he said, smirking down at her.

''I-I don't..'' she tried to talk, but thought it would be better to just beg him to let her go. ''Please Malfoy.. P-please let me go..''. He crouched in front of her cage and watched her intently, he seemed to know something. After a while of staring at her, he asked in his emotionless voice: ''What is your name?'' he slowly straightened himself again. She didn't really understand why he asked her this all of a sudden, but decided it was probably the best to just tell him her fake name, because she didn't know what he would do if she wouldn't tell him.

''H-helen G-Gandler, sir''. She didn't know why she had just called him 'Sir', probably because he was so intimidating, hovering above her like that.

''Hmm.. doesn't sound familiar to me, so why the hell would you call me by my last name? Normal people would've just called me 'Sir' and would've been more respectful to me, but you seem to know me, calling me by my last name. And you also seemed frightened when you found out who I was, so I suppose you are not the person you say you are''.

She looked directly into his steal eyes, which looked like they were reading her brain.

''I suggest that you tell me your real name, and it looks as though you have transformed your face too, so if you would be kind enough to show me your real face and tell me your real name, I'd be delighted'' he said as politely as he possibly could.

''My name is H-Helen Gandler, and this is my real face'' Hermione said as confident as she could in this situation.

''Oh really?'' he said, smirking down at her. ''Well, if I don't know you, and you're useless to me, we could as well make some fun, could we? Or will you just admit that you're not Helen Gandler?''

''No, please.. please let me go.. my name is Helen Gandler, I'm speaking the truth!''

''Ok then, let's get you out of that cage, shall we?'' Hermione looked delighted at his sudden kindness. Malfoy moved closer to the cage and put a key into the lock, opening the small cage.

She quickly got up, but Malfoy gripped her arm tightly, bruising her arm. She looked up at him and saw his creepy smirk, and immediately knew that he wasn't about to let her go.

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling ofcourse :)


	2. The lost face

**Author's note:**

**Thank you all so much for reading my story and adding it to your alert!!**

**Please review so I know what I can do better, and I'd also love some ideas for the next chapters :)**

_She quickly got up, but Malfoy gripped her arm tightly, bruising her arm. She looked up at him and saw his creepy smirk, and immediately knew that he wasn't about to let her go._

''You're not going anywhere, dear girl'' he said calmly, almost whispering. ''I just told you we'd have some fun if your real name was Helen Gandler, remember?''

She immediately started to panic and tried to wriggle herself out of Malfoy's painful grip, but found out that she simply wasn't physically strong enough to get out of it.

''No, please.. I-I really didn't mean to spy on you and I won't tell anyone what happened, if you will just let me go. Please, I'm begging you..'' Tears began to spill from her eyes and she started sobbing again.

Her knees became weak and she fell to the floor. Willing to do anything except what Malfoy was planning, she sat down on her knees and held her hands above her head, pleading for forgiveness. This only made him laugh like he had never seen anything this funny. When he was finished laughing at her, he jerked her up and said: ''Ready for some fun, _Helen Gandler?_'' He emphasized her name, giving her one more chance to show her true identity.

''Please..'' She tried one more time, not even sure whether he'd heard her whisper.

He lowered his head to her ear and whispered: ''Do you like bondage, _Helen?_'' First not realizing what he meant, she looked in his silvery eyes. The anger in his eyes had been replaced by something new. Lust. Just then she realized what he had meant with bondage.

''No. Malfoy. Don't you dare!'' She gave him a look which he recognised, even though he didn't know on who he had seen it before. ''Come on _Helen, _I just want to have some fun. Don't you want to have fun?'' His smirk had once again found it's way across Malfoy's face, and he was now slowly walking closer to her. Hermione didn't know what to say or what to do, so she just backed up, trying to get away from him. The faster Hermione walked backwards, the faster Malfoy walked forwards.

After walking backwards for like 10 metres or so, her legs hit something. She looked backwards and saw a giant bed, made up perfectly, with beatiful bright green sheets and silver pillows.

This had to be a joke, it just had to. Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly try to get _her _into his bed. Right? Well, that was not exactly what he was thinking.

He closed the gap between them, causing Hermione to fall onto the bed, Malfoy quickly following. He pinned her down, her arms above her head. Trying to wrestle her way out of the new position, she didn't notice when Malfoy held her hands up to the bedposts and put a couple of handcuffs around her wrists. ''MALFOY!'' she screamed this time, growing angrier and more scared by the minute. ''LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OFF OF ME''

He could see the fear in her eyes, and knew she wouldn't be able to just keep lying there, that she would soon reveal her true identity.

He bent down and gently started to suck her neck, leaving small marks on her neck. She really had no idea what was going on. She didn't believe that it was actually Malfoy who was sucking and biting her neck. Once again she tried to free herself, but found that she couldn't move properly because of the handcuffs and Malfoys weight on her.

He now moved his hand to her knee and felt her soft, perfect leg. He moved his hand up a little more, which made Hermione shiver and yell: ''All right, all right.. I'll tell you my name, but please stop.. please..'' She had already started sobbing again, but this time it was because she knew he was going to kill her. All she wanted was just to be free, to go back to Aberforth and live a quiet, peaceful life.

''Please, get those handcuffs off of me and then I'll tell you who I am'' She tried.

''Haha, I don't think so sweety, you've lied to me earlier tonight, so I can't trust you in any way.''

She had indeed thought of escaping when he would release her from the bed, but sadly for her, he wasn't as dumb as she thought. He had actually always had good grades, maybe not as good as Hermione's, but he was closer to her grades then anyone she had ever known.

''If you would just tell me the spell which makes your face normal again, I can give it a try and guess who you are'' He said, smiling down at her.

''Mutatio-facies Incantatem'' She whispered, becoming paler than she had ever been.

''I didn't quite catch that, _Helen_. What did you say the spell was?'' He had heard it perfectly, but being the asshole he was, he wanted her to say it without whispering it.

''Mutatio-facies Incantatem''She was now trying to get some control back over her voice, which was working, cause Malfoy didn't seem so happy anymore.

''Alright then, let's see who's face it is that's hiding underneath this pretty disguise, shall we?''

Taking his wand out of his robes, he pointed it at her face, and said: ''Mutatio-facies Incantatem'' and then all she could see was a big blue flash of light. She felt her face transforming, her hair became brown and curvy, and her skin burned like hell. She didn't dare look at Malfoy, so she decided it was best to keep her eyes shut until it was all over.

Finally the burning feeling had left her face and she calmed down, happy that her face hadn't been burning for an hour, like it had done when she first transformed herself.

Opening her eyes to see whether Malfoy had recognised her, she saw that Malfoy wasn't on top of her anymore, but was now instead standing two metres away from the bed, his wand in his hand, pointing at her, roaring: ''YOU?!''

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, every character belongs to J.K. Rowling**


	3. The deal

**Autors note:**

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for adding my story to you story alert and reviewing!**

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to write this chapter and for the lenght, but I just didn't have the time to write this week because of exams.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter :)**

**Review please?**

_Opening her eyes to see whether Malfoy had recognised her, she saw that Malfoy wasn't on top of her anymore, but was now instead standing two metres away from the bed, his wand in his hand, pointing at her, roaring: ''YOU?!''_

She could clearly see that he was confused, but also angry. He looked like he could kill her this moment, but for some reason, he didn't. She wanted to talk to him, to explain that she really didn't want to have anything to do with Voldemort or him, that she didn't want to ruin their world.

She just wanted to be left alone, being able to think, or just read a book.

''Malfoy I-'' She whispered, but was cut off by him.

''SHUT UP'' He shouted at her, still looked very confused, not knowing what he had to do.

''But Malfoy, I just-''

''CRUCIO!'' She heard the spell and immediately felt hot knives inside of her, cutting her. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. She thought she was gonna die, that her heart was being ripped out, her lungs were being squeezed together with the strenght of a bulldozer, and her eyes felt like they would pop out of her eyeholes soon.

After a minute, which to Hermione felt like an hour, it stopped. The awful pain was gone, but her muscles and bones still hurted like hell, so she couldn't move. All she could do was watch Malfoy. She wasn't able to move anyway, so she decided to keep still. Malfoy watched her quietly, not moving, not even blinking. His wand still pointed at Hermione's nose.

After 15 minutes of staring at each other, waiting for the other to move first, Malfoy finally made the first move. He lowered his wand, now realizing that Hermione couldn't move.

She saw him struggling to find the right words, but it seemed to take him a long time before whispering: '' I've got Hermione Granger, one of the Golden Trio, the one who had not been heard of ever since Potter's death. The Dark Lord will give me anything I'd want if I hand you over to him''. She saw a sparkle in his eyes as he was thinking of what he could get, and how much Voldemort would praise him.

All she could think of was what would happen if Malfoy handed her over to Voldemort.

Would she die? Would she be tortured? What would he do to her?

''Maybe he'll tell me how to make a horcrux. Then I'd be invincible, then I wouldn't have to be afraid of getting killed if I'd do something wrong''.

''Malfoy, please don't hand me over to Voldemort! Please! He'd kill me right away..'' She whined. ''I'll do anything, but please, don't hand me over to him''

''How dare you call him like that! His name is the Dark Lord, and nothing else. If you dare to say that name again, I'll kill you right on the spot'' He bellowed at her.

Watching her face, he remembered what she had just said. _I'll do anything, but please, don't hand me over to him. _His eyes went from her face to her chest, slowly passed her flat belly, and halted at the end of her small dress, which ended just below her butt. He saw her perfect legs with creamy skin and was standing at a distance which made it possible to see that she was wearing red panties.

He thought about it, and knew that he had to hand her over to the Dark Lord, but this was an extremely good deal. She'd be his slave. All he had to do was not tell his Lord. But what would happen if Voldemort found out about her staying in his house? He'd be screwed. Badly.

The longer he watched her lying there, her hands still in the cuffs and her dress slightly higher than usual because of him caressing her legs, the more he wanted to keep her.

Hermione had seen him watching her body, and felt humiliated. She knew he was considering what she had just said, that she'd do anything. But what was he capable of? What would he make her do? Would he make her do humiliating things? Or would he just make her clean up his whole house? Maybe he just wanted to keep her in a cage, as a pet ot something like that?

''Maybe I could keep you.. But that'd mean that you'd do anything for me, Right?'' He asked her.

She decided to keep quiet, not trusting her own voice.

''You could stay here, as my personal maid, my personal _slave._ You will have to call me master from now on, because I can't have a little mud-blood slave like you calling me by the name. You have to sleep somewhere, and I don't want you in my room. I think I've got a small room for you downstairs, but if I ever hear a complaint about it, you'll be the Dark Lords property''

''I won't complain! I'm just.. I just want to.. Thank you so much..'' She said, now crying from relief, instead of fear.

''Alright then, I know something nice to start with'' He said, smirking at her.

''And what is that?'' She asked, curious but also afraid of what he was about to say.

''I think I'll just start your punishment for spying on me, right now''


	4. And the punishment will be

_''Alright then, I know something nice to start with'' He said, smirking at her._

_''And what is that?'' She asked, curious but also afraid of what he was about to say._

_''I think I'll just start your punishment for spying on me, right now''_

''What? What kind of punishment?'' Hermione asked desperately. Malfoy kept quiet and just stared at her with a creepy smirk. She saw him thinking about what to do with her.

''Malfoy, what are you gonna do to me?!'' She started getting scared, Malfoy could see it, and liked it. '_What will he do to me? Will he beat me? Or will he let me starve so that I nearly die? Maybe he'll crucio me again'_ Thinking about the pain that she had went through a couple of minutes ago, she shivered. She felt her muscles still hurt a lot because of it, and she could remember the minute of pain clearly.

''What did you just call me? Did you even pay the slightest bit of attention?'' Malfoy walked closer to where Hermione lay on the bed. Remembering what he had told her about her calling him master, she became angry, probably more angry than she had been when she had hit him in the face in their third year at Hogwart.

''Malfoy, I'll stay here, but I'll never call you my _master'' _She spat at him, saying the word master as if it was the most disgusting thing she had ever had to say. ''You will never be my master and I will never be your slave. You're disgusting! Just let me out of the cuffs, right now!''

Now standing inches away from her, he said: ''That wasn't a very smart thing to say, you know? You're the one in cuffs, and all I have to do is this'' at the last word, he slapped her in the face as hard as he could, leaving a bright red mark on her face. Her head was still lying on the left side of the bed, hurting too much to move.

''Now, how about you start having some respect for me, than maybe your punishment will be a little less painful'' He grabbed her chin and jerked her face towards him, so that she was forced to stare into his icy eyes.

''How dare you! Hitting a defenseless girl! You fucking asshole!'' She started wriggling, trying to move away from him, even trying to kick him away from her. Everything she tried was useless, she just didn't have enough strenght to kick him, to come close enough to him. She just wanted to hurt or at least annoy him so badly, she had to do something. He looked into her eyes, as if trying to read her thoughts, which obviously didn't work out, because before he realised what she was thinking about, she had already spit in his face.

She saw his face become harsh, and he started to breath heavily. He wiped away the spit, and mumbled some spell which Hermione couldn't hear. Then, at once, the handcuffs started moving. They somehow managed to get out from between the bedposts without releasing Hermione, and moved to the end of the bed. Hermione's hands were still in the cuffs, which made it really hard for Hermione to stay on her feet while being pulled somewhere else.

The cuffs halted high above her head, so that Hermione had to stand on her tiptoes.

Malfoy walked towards her, jerked her arms down, and uncuffed them. She knew he couldn't be letting her go after what she had just done, which made her unsure of what he was about to do.

Again he jerked her arms away, putting them back in the cuffs on her back. He pulled her arms up, so that her shoulders hurted too much to keep standing like that, which made her kneel down in front of the bed.

Malfoy walked over to another corner of the room, which made Hermione unable to see what he was doing. All she could hear was something that sounded like a box opening, and something getting pulled out of it. When she finally heard him walking back over to her, she didn't want to know what he had taken back with him.

She felt the warmth of his body on her back, which she was surprised of that he had any warmth. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what was about to happen, she didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to know it, she just didn't want to be with Malfoy. With Malfoy, in his room, all alone. He thought he was her master because he had kidnapped her. What an idiot! How could he possibly think that was normal? _'Well,'_ She thought _'at least he didn't hand me over to Voldemort, cause if he would, I'd already be dead by now'._

She would've probably liked to have thought more about the subject, but was humiliatingly interrupted by Malfoy, who had just whispered a spell which made her dress disappear, leaving her in her red panties and black/red lacy bra. _'WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING'_ She thought, almost screaming at Malfoy, but she decided against making him more angry, and just waited, hoping he wouldn't do anything more humiliating to her.

''I'm just preparing you, sweet _Hermione_'' He said, as though he had read her mind, his smirk still on his face.

''Wouldn't want to spoil that nice dress you had on, right?'' She thought a while about what he meant with spoiling her dress, but couldn't figure it out. She slowly looked over her shoulder at Malfoy. She immediately understood what he had meant.

Once again she looked at him. He had leather gloves on his hands, and in his hands, he wasn't holding his wand, but was instead holding a whip. It was one metre long and two milimetre thick, which made it the ultimate torturing device. She saw him watching her back, which was perfectly tanned, and was still so beautifully normal.

''These are the rules'' Malfoy said, still standing behind her. ''First, I whip you 10 times, which you may count out loud for yourself. If you do not count one out loud, you will get two more whiplashes. After those 10 whiplashes, I will ask you who you master is. If you do not answer me the way I want you to answer me, you'll get another whip. There isn't a limit in time or whips, cause I can go on until your whole back is open. We'll see if I can transform you into a good slave''

She hated him so much right now. She wished she had still had her wand, cause if she had, she would've crucioed the hell out of him. She stood up and wanted to turn around to kick Malfoy in his balls, but was harshly pushed back on the ground again before she could even turn around to look at Malfoy.

''I will never, ever call you Master you sickening ferret!'' She screamed, her voice cracking from fear and anger.

''Alright then, I think we're gonna have some fun tonight''

**Author's note:**

**Sorry there was still no torturing in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter :)**

**I hope that you liked this chapter, even though there isn't a lot of action in it.**

**And again sorry for taking so long to update. Also, there might've been a couple of grammar/spelling mistakes in my story, cause I'm not english or american, but I'm trying :) **

**AND, very important =D Thank you all for your sweet reviews! They really make my day!**

**So please! Review? (A)**


	5. Losing hope

_''I will never, ever call you Master you sickening ferret!'' She screamed, her voice cracking from fear and anger._

_''Alright then, I think were gonna have some fun tonight''_

She closed her eyes, waiting for the whip to cut into her skin, but it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes and looked back over her shoulder. She saw him standing there, smirk on his face, whip in hands and waiting for something. She just sat there, waiting for him to start torturing her, waiting for him to raise the whip and bring it down hard on her back, but it just didn't come. She wondered what it was he was waiting for. Did he want her to stand up? Did he want to watch her while she was afraid of him?

As if he had heard her thoughts, he said with a bit of laughter in his voice: ''Well, when are you going to start counting? If you don't start soon, I'll have to do it myself, and I don't think I am capable of counting correctly while whipping you.'' He looked at her with a beast-like look on his face. As if he was possessed by a demon.

Hermione turned around again, staring at the floor. She knew she had to start counting, because it would be so much worse if Malfoy would count, he'd probably hit her 50 times and tell her it was only 8. She also couldn't let him know that she was scared as hell. This really was hell. Her body still ached because of the crucio curse, and she knew that this was going to hurt badly too. She closed her eyes tightly and tried saying the number 'One', but found that she was too afraid of the pain. She knew how much Malfoy would like to see her suffering like this, so she closed her eyes even tighter, she made balls of her fists and whispered: ''One''.

She heard Malfoy move, and there it was. The pain she had waited for, the whip cut deep into her flesh. She screamed out in pain, her mind not being able to stop the screaming. She felt her eyes becoming wet, as she started sobbing. It felt as though the whip had cut right through her entire body. The blood ran down her exposed back onto the floor, where she saw the blood forming a small pool underneath her weak body. She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to silence herself, hearing Malfoy's low chuckle echo through the large room.

She wanted this all to be over with as soon as possible, no matter what it took, so she said as quickly and loud as she could: ''Two''.

Once again she felt the whip hitting her back, cutting even deeper this time. Her screams were also louder this time, as if she was being slaught. Her eyes were still tightly shut, with tears streaming down her face.

Again, she knew she had to go on and said: ''Three''.

As the first two times, the whip hit her back, cutting her flesh, drawing more blood. She slowly opened her eyes and watched down, where she saw more blood than she had ever seen in her entire life. Once again she counted, saying: ''Four''. It seemed as though with every whiplash there came less and less blood from her back. And with every hit, she felt more dizzy.

When she had finally screamed the number '10' out loud, she thought it was over, that the pain would soon leave her body, that she could rest. She had completely forgotten about what Malfoy told her about what she'd have to say after those 10 whiplashes. She still felt the slashes in her back burning, not as bad as the whipping had been, but the pain was something she couldn't get rid of.

After fifteen minutes of sobbing silently, she calmed down and tried to straighten her back. She quickly found out that it wasn't the smartest thing she could've done, because it seemed as though this was Malfoy's signal to start asking her: ''Who is your Master, Granger?'' His voice was slow, dark, as if everything he had found so funny before had disappeared. She knew he didn't see her as human anymore, he treated her like a wild animal which he had to train.

She had to stay strong, if she'd give in, Malfoy would actually think she was his slave. It was going to hurt. Ofcourse she knew it was going to hurt, but what she didn't realize soon enough, was that Malfoy didn't joke around about whipping her the entire night till she'd finally say it.

When she had had 10 more whiplashes, she thought it wouldn't be so hard, because she had actually started feeling less pain than before. She was kind of growing used to it, even though it still hurted like hell. She heard annoyed growls coming from Malfoy behind her. 'It must really piss him off that it's not hurting as much as he thought it would' she thought, happy for only 2 seconds.

Malfoy stopped whipping her, and she heard him walking back towards the box from which he had just taken the whip. The 2 seconds she had thought he might change his mind and stop the whipping and would just let her go were over and she now realized that he was getting something else to torture her with. Once again she heard him walking back to her and she heard a small chuckle.

He stood before her. All she could see now were his knees and his lower legs. She looked up at him and saw that he was holding some kind of collar, it looked like a cat belt. He kneeled in front of her, making sure his face was still higher than hers was, and put the collar around her neck. Ofcourse, he put it on way to tight, making it harder to breath. He also had something that looked like cat ears. Wait, _cat ears?_ Yes, he was holding a diadem with white pluche cat ears on top of it. He put it on top of her head, grinning down at her.

''Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?'' She was now looking directly into his could see the joy he was having because of her getting angry. He grabbed a hand full of her hair and jerked her head backwards, gaining a small cry of pain from Hermione. The ends of his lips curved upwards in a cruel smirk, watching her squirm in pain, trying to free her hair from his hand.

''You know what,'' he said, smiling down at her ''I'll give you one last chance, and if you still don't realize I'm your master, I won't spare you''

She looked at him with loathing eyes. She was never going to say Master to him. She didn't care how much pain he'd cause her, but she wasn't going to call him Master.

''Well, I've got all day, but let's say I'll give you one minute to tell me what you are going to call me from now on, agree?''

She sat with her head tilted back and her lips tightly shut. One minute passed and she hadn't said a word. Malfoy seemed to be very happy about it and gave her a stunning smile. Like he was hitting on her, but his eyes were still the eyes she had always seen. They were still emotionless, there was no happiness in them, but no sadness either.

He stood up, still holding Hermione's hair tightly, and walked over to the window, where he threw her down like a piece of garbage. He murmured a spell, forcing her to sit down on her knees, while her hands were on her back, in a painful angle. Malfoy's smile was growing bigger when he looked down at her. She realised what she must look like; a small, helpless girl, face all red because of crying, having only some underwear on, and she now had cat ears on her head and a collar around her neck.

He stepped forward so he was only inches away from her. He looked down at her and saw that she was trying to lift her face enough to show that she wasn't afraid. Malfoy wasn't stupid though, he saw right through it and chuckled down at her. He slowly moved his hands to his zipper and slowly dragged it down. He saw her eyes widen as she realized what he was doing. Her wide eyes filled with horror and she seemed to have lost her tongue.

Suddenly, he stopped. He had found something that would be a lot nicer for him, and a lot more humiliating for Hermione. He pulled up his zipper again, and said: ''Open it''. His face was like steal. There was no emotion in them, he wasn't kidding. Slowly, he added: ''With your mouth''

He saw her face contort. He knew she wanted to kill him. And if she couldn't kill him, she wanted to kill herself.

''Open it, _now_'' he snarled at her, making her flinch once again.

''If you are not going to do it the easy way, I'll force you, and believe me, you don't want me to force you'' He stepped forward, pushing his crotch into her face. She turned her face away from him, and saw a couple of tears run down her cheek.

''Please don't.. Please don't do this to me..'' she whispered softly. She wanted to die rather than this.

''You're not refusing, are you?'' he said to her, becoming angry.

''I'll do anything, but not this.. Not this..'' she cried. Her face was pink and her eyes were all puffy. Anyone who'd have a little piece of a heart would've hold her tight, but Malfoy didn't.

''Alright then. If you want it that way, you'll have it that way'' He walked away from her, only to come back a second later with his wand in his hand. He looked down at her and calmly said: ''Imperio''.

**Author's Note:**

**I am so, so sorry that this chapter took so long. I started writing it immediately after I finished the previous chapter, but I just couldn't make myself write any more. I hope you'll like this chapter even though it took so long..**

**Love ya! 3**


End file.
